It's Christmas time, in Vancouver
by bromancefortheages
Summary: We all know the teenage!winchesters played by Brock Kelly and Colin Ford. How have we not noticed how adorable they are together? So i decided, since there aren't any Brock/Colin fics, i thought what they heck? Let's make one! SCHMOOP AHEAD.


**_-Find yourself a girl and settle down_**,

**_Live a simple life in a quiet town,_**

**_Steady as she goes.- Steady as She Goes; The Raconteurs_**

Around the holidays, everything becomes more surreal. Streets become filled with snow. Buildings become a shimmering beacon of wonders, and homes become a wonderland of love and happiness. One couple in particular share that amazing effect of love and devotion. That couple is Brock Kelly and Colin Ford. Let's take a look into their holiday season shall we?

* * *

"Brock, I am not going to freeze to death! Why must I wear this poufy sweater?" whined Colin. The jacket was overly huge and bright red, making the fourteen year old look like a giant cherry. Not only was the kid wearing the sweater, but three layers of socks, jeans, a black scarf, mittens, and a Whinny the Pooh beanie making his light brown falling in front of his face.

Helping Colin zip up the sweater, Brock gave him a smirk. "Because, I am not risking you getting a cold and having Jensen and Jared beat me with a spoon. Now put on the other scarf." Brock had to bite his lip to keep from laughing. The incredulous look Colin gave him was priceless.

"You have got to be kidding me! I am not putting another scarf on!" Fighting down the laugh that was bubbling up inside him, Brock pulled out the other scarf pulling on it for emphasis.

"Well to bad squirt, you're putting it on." In a split second, Brock noticed that Colin was bolting towards the door, or more like waddling towards the door. "Colin-hey! Come back here!" Brock said with mild amusement. He couldn't help but feel happy around Colin. After all, he pretty much loved the kid.

Nearly seconds from the door, Colin's happiness dropped when he got a face full of gray carpet. "Noooo- I was so close." Starting to move around, Colin realized one major problem. He couldn't get up. Letting out a little groan, Colin gave a heated glare to the carpet. "Brock? Can you help me get up? Please?"

Letting out a small chuckle, the older man went over to help up Colin. "You are such a dork." Wrapping his arms around Colin's shoulders, Brock carefully lifted him off the ground and dusted off Colin's pants. Giving a light kiss to Colin's lips, Brock smiled a bright smile. "But you're my dork."

Colin flushed at the comment and stared at the ground. "I am not a dork! Can I please just not wear the scarf? I already have one on and I want to be able to actually feel the snow falling on me." He sealed the deal when he flashed Brock his most infamous puppy eyes.

Brock cursed as he looked into Colin's eyes. '_He learned that from Jared. Now I know what Jensen goes through.'_ Letting out a sigh, Brock cupped Colin's cheek with his palm letting out a smile. "Fine baby boy, but the instant you feel cold you go back inside, you hear me?" he said with a stern expression.

Letting out a thousand watt smile, Colin wrapped his arms around Brock's waist and gave him a giant hug. "Thank you Brock! I promise you won't regret it!" Wrapping his hand with Brock's, Colin began to walk outside humming some type of Christmas carol.

Sure sometimes Brock was over protective of the kid, but hell who wouldn't be? Nobody ever knew this before, but whenever Brock was around Colin, his pride went up 10x higher every time. Knowing that he was the one that could make Colin smile, truly smile, made Brock's heart swell up with happiness. Looking down at their intertwined fingers, Brock tightened his hold and smiled when Colin tightened his hold back. Ya, he could get used to his for the rest of his life.

**TBC: Ok so the teenage Dean and Sam actors? Um how come there isn't a fanfic about them? They are so adorable together~ anyway yes major shmoop action here! **** tell me what you think :D **


End file.
